Steven Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako
His Grace The 2nd Duke of Tinako (2539-2586) (born Steven P. Kennedy IV) carries the name of his great grandfather Steven P Kennedy. He is the son of Steven P Kennedy III and a cousin to John Kennedy. Like his father and cousin, he fought as a soldier in the Luthori War of Succession and later the Luthori Communist Revolution. An accomplished soldier, Kennedy was an army colonel in the Luthori Armed Services. Although sympathetic to the Republican cause, Kennedy tried to keep pro-monarchy casualties at a minimum. This would later come back to hurt him towards the end of the war. When it came to the Luthori Communist Revolution, Kennedy did not hold back killing scores of communist sympathizers in ruthless fashion. He later transferred to the Imperial Navy and quickly obtained the officership of Lieutenant Commander. Despite his family's name, he did not receive any special treatment from the Navy. He married Raeanne Gratta Kennedy, a Deltarian cabinet member in 2585 and had one son named after him: Steven P. Kennedy V. He would unfortuantly never live to see his son become Emperor of Jelania. He was assasinated in 2586. Chairman of the CDP Steven P. Kennedy IV became Chairman of the Christian Democratic Party in July of 2576 while his brother John Kennedy travelled to Aloria. A military man, his chairmanship was for the most part symbolic as most of the party's business is conducted by aides and wealthy supporters. Even so, Kennedy signed off on all party platforms and votes. Luthori Civil War Steven P. Kennedy IV fought as a General for the Federalist side in the Luthori Civil War. He also acted as the spokesperson for the CDP in military and political matters. Kennedy scored easy victories as the Nationalists were disorganized and unprepared for war at the time the conflict began. A militant man, some say that he enjoyed the thrill of battle. During the Civil War, Steven P. Kennedy became Head of State of Luthori and nearly elevated the CDP to first place in the Diet. He often publicly defied orders from Mary I and requested the title of Emperor at one time. He sued for peace upon the passing of a new citizenship compromise as his rebel forces were surrounded by Loyalists, Hobrazians, and Aldurians. He is the first Head of State for the CDP since 2469. Governor-General (2579-2586) thumbnail| After the war, Kennedy committed some efforts to reconcile differences with the Loyalists and was elected as Empress Mary's Governor-General. His relationship with the Queen was tolerable at best. Kennedy would often defy her advice and would refuse to speak with Emperor Philippe Villayn II who he would often refer to as the "foreigner." Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Kennedy and the Queen would on occasion greet crowds together during parades. As Viceroy, he drafted and passed several treaties. Most notable was the passing of a trade pact with Hulstria, an ally to the Kennedy family. Steven P. Kennedy IV also stated the policy of Containment and Extraction against communists in Terra. He backed up his words with a declaration of war against the communists in Hutori in 2582. Catholic Expansion Steven P. Kennedy IV worked toward expanding the Selucian Catholic Church in Aldegar, Luthori, Malivia, and Beiteynu. Many Catholics in Luthori regard him as a hero who fought for their interests in the Luthori Civil War. Although not a member of the clergy, Kennedy has often observed the councils of the Selucian Catholic Church. Kennedy has also been received by Pope Pius I for spiritual guidance. Hutori 2nd Civil War Steven P. Kennedy IV proposed a declaration of war against communist in Hutori shortly after the Luthori Civil War. He believed the war would allow for unity between Loyalists and Republicans in Luthori. Kennedy also had a strong distaste for communists and any opportunity to wage war against them was aggressively pursued. During the intervention which lasted from June 2583-December 2584, Kennedy commanded ground troops and the Luthori fleet against the communists. Upon being overwhelmed by communist numbers, Kennedy pulled his troops back and concentrated on maximizing civilian causalities and infrastructure destruction. In December of 2584, Kennedy proposed authorizing a nuclear attack on a Hutori city as a demonstration of force. The proposed authorization led to a declaration of war against Luthori from the neighboring Ikradonians. Kennedy responded with nuclear annihilation of the Ikradorians if they didn't back down. Peace was restored upon the failure of the Nuclear Attack Authorization bill. Darnussian Civil War Main article: Second Darnussian Civil War Governor General Kennedy proposed a declaration of war against mainland Darnussia in support of the right wing Imperial Front. Kennedy used the justification of communist forces on the mainland to illustrate his call to action. The declaration passed without opposition giving Kennedy authority over the Luthori military. The Luthori military had doubled in size and budgetary funds since the Hutori Civil War. Luthori forces easily defeated Darnussian defenders at first but soon became bogged down in intense heavy fighting in the city of Ghacrow. Soon however, within a few months, the region of Alkavon was under Luthori control, but Ghacrow still remained a hotbed for heavy fighting. After the June 2586 election, Kennedy lost his governorship but remained as a general in the field. In November of 2586, Kennedy was assassinated by a communist paramilitary during a military parade in Ghacrow. Funeral Representatives from several nations came to Luthori to pay their respects to Steven P. Kennedy IV. The funeral was held at a Selucian Catholic Church cathedral. John Kennedy, the cousin of Steven P. Kennedy IV, eulogized at the funeral. A month after the funeral the Christian Democratic Party dissolved. Titles and styles The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Duke of Tinako (2578-2586) :* Empress Mary I's Governor General (2579-2586) :Styles :* His Grace (2578-2586) :* His Excellency The Rt Hon (2579-2586) :Primary form of address :* Steven P Kennedy (2539-2586) (prefixed with military or naval rank as appropriate) :* His Grace The Duke of Tinako (2578-2586) The Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori: :Titles :* 1st Viscount of Fallstack Darnussia: :Titles :* Duke of Alkavon :* Earl of Ghacrow Category:Luthorian people and politicians